


Dancing with the Moon

by BloopWrites



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akiteru is a punk, Boys In Love, Cuddles, Dancing, Dancing in the Rain, Flirting, Fluff, Found Family, Kissing, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Teasing, Yamaguchi's mom sucks, big brother akiteru, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:59:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29670387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloopWrites/pseuds/BloopWrites
Summary: Yamaguchi’s hand was warm against Tsukishima’s, the hood of the car cool, as they watched the stars together. Tsukishima brought their interlocked hands to his lips and kissed Yamaguchi’s knuckle. “Thank you, Tadashi.” He rested his head on Yamaguchi’s shoulder and Yamaguchi kissed the top of his head. “Of course, Tsukki."
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 38





	Dancing with the Moon

Yamaguchi’s hand was warm against Tsukishima’s, the hood of the car cool, as they watched the stars together. Tsukishima brought their interlocked hands to his lips and kissed Yamaguchi’s knuckle. “Thank you, Tadashi.” He rested his head on Yamaguchi’s shoulder and Yamaguchi kissed the top of his head. “Of course, Tsukki. I noticed you were a little off recently so I figured we could use a little time away from everyone.”

He released Tsukishma’s hand to wrap his arm around the boy, bringing him a little closer and making the position more comfortable. “Do you want to talk about what’s bothering you?” Tsukishima buried his head into the other’s shirt. _‘He smells nice.’_ He took a deep breath before he answered.

“Graduation. It’s been slowly creeping up and-” He let out a shaky breath, “And it _terrifies_ me.” Yamaguchi adjusted a little so he could hug the other properly. “I’m so scared of the future, Tadashi. We’re already third-years, and in a few weeks, graduation will happen and we’ll be going to different schools…” Yamaguchi could feel his shirt dampen from Tsukishima’s tears. “I don’t know what’s going to happen and I-I don’t know if we’re going to be okay.”

Yamaguchi grabbed the boy’s shoulders, pulling him away so they would look each other in the eye. “Kei. I promise you, no matter what happens, _we will be okay._ We will figure it out and we _will_ make it work. _Together._ Like we always have. Okay?” Tsukishima sniffled and nodded. Yamaguchi smiled and gently wiped away the other’s tears.

Tsukishima leaned in for another hug and Yamaguchi held him tightly. “I love you so much. And _nothing_ will ever change that.” Tsukishima tightened his grip around the other, almost as if he was afraid he would disappear into thin air. 

*-*-*

Tsukishima got off the hood and pulled out his phone, Yamaguchi watching him curiously. “What’cha doing?” Tsukishima glanced up but said nothing and went back to his phone. A few seconds later quiet music started playing from his phone, he turned up the volume and the music gradually grew louder.

He set the phone on the hood and held his hand out to Yamaguchi, “I, Tsukishima Kei, formally invite Yamaguchi Tadashi, to dance with me.” He smiled while Yamaguchi tried not to laugh, he took Tsukishima’s hand, and kept it going, “I, Yamaguchi Tadashi, graciously accept this invitation.”

They both let a little laugh float through the air as Tsukishima gently pulled Yamaguchi off the hood. They stepped a little away from the car and slowly swayed to the music. Tsukishima twirled Yamaguchi around, then pulled him close. His hand rested on the boy’s waist, Yamaguchi resting his hand on Tsukishima’s shoulder. They held each other’s free hand.

The music clashed terribly with the messy Waltz dance, but at the same time, they fit together like puzzle pieces. They stumbled around, stepping on each other’s feet, tripping on rocks and sticks. They wouldn’t have changed a thing about it. Their laughs clung to the trees around them like honey. A memory.

The moon watched from above and danced with them, the moonlight reflecting in Tsukishima’s eyes and illuminating Yamaguchi’s face, accentuating his freckles perfectly.

*-*-*

Rain started to fall from the sky. “Ah, we should probably leave soon…” Yamaguchi sighed. They started to just sway back and forth. “Can we stay a little longer?” Tsukishima would cut off his left arm just so the night wouldn’t end. “We can’t stay in the rain, Tsukki, you get sick too easy.” Tsukishima wrapped his other arm around the boy’s waist, pulling him closer and resting his chin on his shoulder. “Just one more song? Please?”

“Okay. _One_ more song.” Tsukishima smiled, “Thank you.” And so they swayed back and forth as the rain fell.

When the song ended Tsukishima sighed heavily, “Any chance I can convince you to stay longer?” Yamaguchi grinned and held Tsukishima’s face in his hands, “Nope!” Tsukishima cursed under his breath. They walked back to the car, Tsukishima grabbing his phone, and got in.

Tsukishima started the car while Yamaguchi took off his wet sweatshirt and wiggled out of the wet jeans, Tsukishima glanced over, “Oh~ don’t tease me like this.” Yamaguchi met his eyes and laughed, hitting him softly. “Shut up. Do you want a blanket too or are you good?” Tsukishima took off his shirt too, handing it to Yamaguchi for him to put in the backseat. “It’s okay, I have an extra shirt.” Yamaguchi grabbed his blanket and the dry shirt for Tsukishima, handing it to him.

Tsukishima pulled the shirt on and began to drive, Yamaguchi took off his shoes, putting them with the wet clothes, and brought his knees to his chest. He adjusted his blanket so he was warmer and more comfortable. He let out a content sigh. Tsukishima laughed softly and leaned over to press a kiss to the boy’s cheek. “You comfortable?” Yamaguchi nodded, “Very.” Tsukishima directed his attention back to the path he was driving on. “Good.”

A few beats passed before Yamaguchi spoke again, “Can I stay over tonight? I don’t want to deal with my mother right now. Especially not if I show up like _this_.” Tsukishima nodded. “Of course. Mom should be asleep by now and Akiteru is at a friend’s tonight.” Yamaguchi stuck one of his hands out of the blanket to rest on Tsukishima’s, tracing shapes on the other’s pale skin with his finger.

“Thanks,” He tilted his head back, eyes closed, with a clear look of annoyance on his face. “Ugh- I can already hear her lecture about how ‘she didn’t raise me to be like this’. She didn’t raise me at all! And get this, she thinks you’re a bad influence- like what!?” He waved his hands around. “You, Akiteru, and your mom always have, and forever will, be more a family to me than her. You guys raised me, kept me safe, made sure I was happy and healthy, while she was out at the club, getting drunk, forgetting she even has a son.” He sighed and tilted his head back against the seat, this time a little too hard, making himself wince.

Tsukishima took Yamaguchi’s hand again, squeezing once, twice, three times. Yamaguchi took a deep breath. “Right, sorry.” “Don’t apologize. You get to be mad.” Another squeeze. Another breath. “Yeah… I just can’t wait till I can _finally_ move out.” Another squeeze, longer this time. A sigh. “She also thinks you’re why I have my ‘preferences’.” Yamaguchi looked over at the other and smirked, “Which isn't completely a lie, I mean have you seen yourself? It’d be pretty hard not to be attracted to you.”

Yamaguchi grinned and Tsukishima chuckled softly. “You’re not too bad yourself over there.” Yamaguchi dramatically put a hand over his heart, letting out a small gasp, “Aw shucks! You don’t mean that.” He twirled his hair a little. Tsukishima laughed and gently pushed him, “Dork. Get some sleep, I’ll tell you when we’re home.” He lifted a hand to tuck some of Yamaguchi’s hair behind his ear.

Tsukishima caressed his cheek and Yamaguchi leaned into the touch for a second before pulling away. Yamaguchi rested his head against the window and closed his eyes. “Mhm~ Good night, Tsukki.” Tsukishima’s gaze stayed on him for just a little longer, a soft smile on his face. “Good night, Tadashi.”

*-*-*

When they arrived home, Tsukishima didn’t wake Yamaguchi up. He just carefully picked him up and took him to their bedroom. He tucked Yamaguchi into bed before going back to the car to grab their clothes, his phone, and Yamaguchi’s shoes. He set the shoes by the door. “Kei?” He flinched and turned around to face a very tired looking Akiteru. “Akiteru? I thought you were at Hirayama’s tonight?” Akiteru yawned, “Nah, we had to cancel. Why are you home so late? Wait- are those Tadashi’s shoes? Is he here too?”

Kei nodded, “Yeah, he’s in my room sleeping.” Akiteru smirked, “You don’t say~” Kei glared, “Get that stupid look off your face. We didn’t do anything.” Akiteru chuckled, leaning against the wall. “Okay, okay. So where were you guys?” “None of your business.”

“Tsukki?” The brothers turned to see Yamaguchi, only in his boxers, peeking out from Kei’s room. Akiteru laughed and Kei sighed, making a motion for Yamaguchi to come over. “Yeah, I’m here.” Akiteru turned his attention to his brother, “You rascal! You said you didn’t do anything,” Kei turned back to his brother, pointing a finger at him. “Stop that. Our clothes got wet from the rain.” Yamaguchi was now standing next to Kei leaning on him, Kei wrapped an arm around him. “What’s going on? And, hi Aki, I thought you were at a friend’s?”

Akiteru waved, “Hey, Yams. Plans were canceled. And Kei was just telling me why he was sneaking in so late.” Kei glared, “I wasn’t sneaking in.” “Looked like it. Just be glad I was the one who found you and not Mom.” Yamaguchi separated from Kei and stretched. With his voice almost sounding annoyed, he spoke, “We were late because we went to the forest and watched the stars. We listened to music and danced. It rained, we drove back. Are we done now? I’m tired and I would like it if a certain boyfriend of mine was there.”

Akiteru seemed impressed by Yamaguchi, he smiled and nodded, “Yep. Good doing business with you. I’ll grab some donuts for breakfast and get you extra.” He held his hand out for a handshake and Yamaguchi took it, “Good doing business with you. And make sure they’re Apple Fritters, my hag of a mother hates them so she won’t steal them.” Akiteru smirked and nodded, tapping his head before pointing at Yamaguchi. “Good thinking, you got it.” Kei stood there, looking between his brother and boyfriend, and decided to put his questions off for another day.

Tadashi turned on his heel, grabbed Kei by his shirt collar, and dragged him to the bedroom. He pushed Kei in and called back to the other brother, “See you in the morning, Aki.” Yamaguchi walked in and shut the door. Akiteru laughed softly, “Night, guys.” He went to the kitchen, grabbing one of the candies, before heading to his own room.

Kei was mildly turned on by his boyfriend. Yamaguchi sighed and flopped down on the bed, Tsukishima went to follow him but Yamaguchi stopped him. “Take off your pants.” Tsukishima blushed lightly, “W-what?” Yamaguchi laughed. “Idiot. Your pants are still wet from the rain and you’re not sleeping in wet clothes… unless you want me to take them off for you?” He winked and Tsukishima rolled his eyes, smiling. “Give me a second.”

He tossed the wet clothes he brought in from the car in his laundry hamper, before turning to his dresser, grabbing a shirt and some shorts, giving them to Yamaguchi, and grabbed some for himself. He walked back to the bed and set his clothes down as he undressed. He wiggled out of his shirt, putting it away. Yamaguchi, now with a shirt, looped his index fingers into Tsukishima’s belt loops and pulled him closer. “I need to change, Tadashi.” Yamaguchi pressed the side of his face to the other’s stomach. “Nah.”

Tsukishima smiled at the boy lovingly. He threaded his fingers into the boy’s soft hair. After a few seconds, he tapped the boy’s head. “The sooner I get changed, the sooner we can cuddle.” Yamaguchi sighed and let go, leaning back. Tsukishima had gotten his shirt on and his pants off by the time Yamaguchi got his shorts on and was now making grabby hands at him. Tsukishima laughed softly, “Almost done, Tadashi.” He pulled his shorts on and _finally_ got in bed with the other.

They pulled each other impossibly close and sighed in content. Tsukishima kissed the top of Yamaguchi’s head. “Thank you for tonight.” Yamaguchi hummed and nodded, “Of course. We both needed a night just for us,” “With a guest appearance of Akiteru,” They laughed softly. “Yes, with a guest appearance of Akiteru, just to spice it up a little.” They slowly fell to the calling of sleep.

Akiteru could hear them through the walls and couldn’t help but have a proud brother smile on his face. _‘I’m glad they have each other. They deserve it.’_

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda want to make this a two-shot instead of one-shot just so I could write Yamaguchi fighting with his mother... is that weird?
> 
> Anyways hope you enjoyed reading!


End file.
